


Seven days of love

by Marem



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Bodyguard, Family Drama, M/M, Protectiveness, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marem/pseuds/Marem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the week of clichés for Dwalin/Ori on Tumblr.</p><p>1 - Soulmate/Soulmark</p><p>2 - Arranged Marriage</p><p>3 - Love obstructing brothers</p><p>4 - Omega!Verse</p><p>5 - Bodyguard crush</p><p>6 - Partner in danger</p><p>7 - Free for all (Reincarnation)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soulmates

If you asked Dwalin, soulmates were a troublesome thing.

 

For starters, you couldn't know if you had one. Dwalin knew dwarves who had been waiting almost their whole lives for the love they were sure Mahal had done for them, only to die alone. There were also the ones who found their Ones when they had already settled down and formed a family. Choose whatever you thought that could go wrong, there were lots of people in the situation.

 

Second, finding them could be a little (very) troublesome. And once found, there was the problem of recognition.

 

His parents, for example. They had met when his father was ninety-two and his mother one hundred. They were soulmates, so obviously they had liked each other, but they hadn't known that they were meant for each other. According to his mother, she had just woken up one day knowing that she would spend the rest of her life with Fundin. She had been waiting three years for his father to realize.

 

And lastly: what happened after they died? Dwalin would never, _never_ , forget how his brother, who always knew what to say, spent weeks without speaking after Smaug killed his wife, or how Thorin, always strong Thorin, broke down in tears after hunger took his lover during their wandering, refusing any kind of comfort from anyone.

 

So no, Dwalin didn't want a soulmate, thank you. He didn't want to ever know that pain, and he was quite sure that he would die on battlefield, and didn't want to cause anyone that pain either.

 

(And maybe, _just maybe_ , even if he would never admit it, he was disappointed that he hadn't met the other half of his soul, or that he might not have one at all.)

 

So no soulmates.

 

And then he met Ori.

 

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

 

He had heard his name some times before actually meeting him. Balin had mentioned him as his most promising and intelligent apprentice, and he had also heard that he was the only one willing to keep being friends with the princes after the fifth time they got him in trouble.

 

So, before he knew him, he already knew that he was hard-working, intelligent and a good friend. Not bad.

 

The first time he met him, he was in his office doing paperwork (the worst part of his work) when he heard someone knock the door.

 

It was a young, polite, adorable, intelligent, gentle, admirable (where the hell had that come from?!)-er, young dwarf who presented himself as Ori. He was there to give him more paperwork sent by his brother.

 

For some reason, he didn't mind at all.

 

Dwalin wasn't sure how it had happened, but the little talk born out of politeness turned a two-hours conversation that ended when Balin showed up to make sure that his beloved apprentice had arrived to his destiny and was safe. Dwalin found himself angry at seeing the young dwarf walking away.

 

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

 

That night, he dreamt of the little scribe under him, naked, moaning and saying his name in pleasure with each thrust.

 

Dwalin was ashamed of himself. How old could the boy be? Seventy-five? Well, he wasn't exactly a boy; if he wasn't of age, he would be soon. But that wasn't the point! The point was that he was undoubtedly much younger than him! And if he had talked to him, it was out of politeness, surely.

 

(But he was of age or nearly of age, he seemed truly interested in talking to him, and if he wasn't, well, Dwalin had seduced many dwarves...)

 

Dwalin hit his head and tried to make the thoughts go away, but not successfully.

 

The next day, he realized he didn't care about the age at all.

 

And the next, he realized that it was genuine attraction, not lust.

 

And the next, he realized he couldn't imagine his life without Ori in it.

 

And the next, he realized that he didn't want to.

 

So he had to face it. He had a soulmate.

 

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

 

“Hello, Ori. How are you?” greeted Dwalin, trying to make his voice sound normal and not stupidly happy.

 

Ori looked up from his work and smiled at him.

 

“Hello, Mister Dwalin. I'm fine, thank you. I fear that Master Balin isn't here at the moment.”

 

“Well, then I'll wait for him here” answered Dwalin taking a seat next to Ori.

 

Dwalin waited there, not truly waning his brother to arrive. Every second he spent with Ori was a blessing to him. It had been like that for the past five years. The only thing that could be better would be Ori finally realizing that they were literally made for one another.

 

Dwalin had been waiting, and waiting, and waiting, but it still didn't come. Ori looked at him with fondness and admiration, but never with the recognition that he was expecting.

 

If he was honest, he was starting to fear that it would never come. He had heard of it, dwarves who found their soulmates in another one, only for that one to be mated to a third one. Those ones usually ended up giving up in life. Dwalin was sure that he would suicide if he never could caress Ori, hold him, kiss him...

 

No. He was stronger than that. Even if he never was with Ori, he would stay by his side. Be with him when he needed him, be his friend. Anything that would make him close to Ori.

 

But that was only if Ori never found his soulmate in Dwalin. And he still had time, Dwalin remembered himself. He was still young, his soul had to realize it wasn't whole yet.

 

Dwalin would wait, all his life if it was necessary. For now, he had to make sure that Ori would be happy when he realized it.

 

The door opened and Balin came in. Dwalin looked away from Ori, who hadn't been aware of being stared at, and turned to face Balin before he realized that Dwalin was mesmerized with the little scribe. The last thing he needed was his brother teasing him.

 

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

 

It was their first night in Rivendell (or Imladris, according to Ori. Because he was so smart and intelligent and knew everything, even the related to the odious elves. And he was also beautiful, and gentle, and patient, and brave, and-)

 

Dwalin was sitting nearby the 'camp', the others asleep, making sure the elves wouldn't betray them again. Because they weren't trustworthy, no matter what the blasted wizard said.

 

A sound alerted him. He quickly looked in that direction, to see Ori standing, a thoughtful (and, Dwalin thought, not seeing too well in the dark, surprised) look in his face.

 

Ori started walking away, not noticing the warrior looking at him.

 

“Where are you going, lad?”

 

Ori looked at him, and then quickly looked down. Dwalin frowned at that. Was he seeing a blush?

 

“I just woke up. I'm going for a walk” was Ori's murmured answer.

 

“Did you have a bad dream?” Dwalin asked, worried for his precious scribe.

 

Ori shook his head. “Not a bad dream... just a dream”. Said that, he started walking away. Before disappearing from Dwalin's sight, he looked at him, something in his eyes that Dwalin couldn't decipher. Now aware of the older dwarf's gaze in him, he looked away again and went away.

 

Dwalin was confused. Well, no, he wasn't, he was hopeful that Ori had finally realized it, but didn't want to risk his hope being crushed if he happened to be wrong.

 

But Ori was definitely blushing when he looked at him! And he had a dream! Not a bad one, but it had obviously affected him. It had to be it!

 

Dwalin stood and started walking in the direction in which Ori had left, leaving the others unwatched. What did it matter? Nothing was going to happen to them in Riverdet, or Irtandris, or however it was called.

 

He found Ori in a balcony, looking at the moon with a thoughtful expression on his face.

 

“Ori” Dwalin called.

 

Ori looked at Dwalin, surprised to see him there. “Hello, Mister Dwalin. What are you doing here?”

 

“Drop the damn 'Mister' at once, Ori. What was your dream about?”, he asked directly.

 

At this Ori blushed. “Well...it was...it was about...” he muttered.

 

“About what? Tell me, Ori”.

 

Ori stayed silent, looking as if he was deciding if he should tell Dwalin.

 

“Was I in it? Or did it have something to do with me? Has it made you realize something?” Dwalin asked, eager to get his answer.

 

Ori looked up suddenly, surprise in his eyes. That was all Dwalin needed.

 

“Oh, Ori, you don't know how much I've been waiting for this to happen” he muttered lovingly before stepping close to his One, surround him with his arms and leaning to kiss him softly.

 

The kiss was received with enthusiasm, and soon the scribe's arms were surrounding the warrior's neck. The kiss went from gentle to needy, as if they needed each other to live. Dwalin felt as if he did.

 

When they needed air again, they separated their lips a bit reluctantly, and looked into each other's eyes.

 

“I was starting to fear you would never realize, little one” Dwalin said softly.

 

“Sorry for making you wait” said Ori softly back, before leaning to join their lips again.


	2. Arranged marriage

Ori sat nervously in the luxurious armchair, looking down at his hands in his lap. He breathed heavily. In, out...In, out... Yes, calm down...

 

A cup of tea was put in front of him. He muttered a thank you and took it. He was doing it for his comfort, surely. Dwalin didn't seem as the type of dwarf who enjoyed tea.

 

When thinking of that name, all the calmness he had managed to get flew out of the window and the nervousness came back.

 

He heard Dwalin sit in front of him. He looked up for a moment and saw Dwalin looking back at him. He quickly looked down again, his face red.

 

The both of them made attempts to start a conversation, but it was futile. The awkwardness was too strong.

 

Finally, Ori broke the silence after their fifth attempt with a muttered 'I'm sorry'.

 

“What did you say, la- em, Ori?” asked Dwalin, not wanting to refer to the dwarf in front of him as a lad, or a boy, or any word that implied youth.

 

“I said that I'm sorry” said Ori, louder this time and rising his head to look Dwalin in the eyes.

 

Dwalin looked surprised for a moment before putting his blank mask again and saying “I think I'm the one that should be apologizing. You're losing far more with this than I am”.

 

Ori shook his head. “No, I'm not. This is unfair to the both of us, but it's worse for you. Lord Dwalin, best warrior of Erebor and cousin to the king himself, tied to a mediocre scribe from a family that barely counts as nobility.”

 

“Ori, I don't think that you're mediocre, and neither do you.”

 

“Anything is mediocre compared to you” answered Ori, looking down again.

 

“Besides, you're young. You have more chances of finding someone you really want to be with than me.” Dwalin continued. Ori couldn't deny that.

 

There was silence for half a minute before it was broken again.

 

“I'm sorry”, Ori repeated. “I've tried to talk to my father, but he won't listen to me”.

 

Dwalin let out a humourless chuckle.

 

“Is the idea of marrying me so horrible?” he asked, his tone sightly bitter.

 

Ori looked up quickly. “No, of course not! It's the idea of _you_ having to marry _me_ the one that is so wrong”.

 

“Oh, then you'd like to marry me?” Dwalin asked teasingly, all bitterness suddenly gone from his voice.

 

Ori blushed hard.

 

“Em, well... I think that anyone would like to marry you... I admire you greatly, and I used to have a crush on you...” Realizing what he had just said, he quickly continued before Dwalin could comment on it.

 

“That's why it's so unfair! This is far better for me than for you! I get married to someone I like and my family gets socially higher, while you get married to a mediocre scribe and your family gets mine's money, that you don't really need”.

 

There was a long silence, in which Dwalin looked at Ori, and Ori feared that he had said too much, until the silence was broken again, this time by Dwalin.

 

“And what if I told you that I actually like the idea of marrying you?”

 

OK, Ori wasn't expecting that. Once more, he looked at Dwalin surprised.

 

“You're intelligent, kind, and beautiful. I've known you for long and like you very much. If I have yo marry, then I'm happy it's you. If I was against this, it was because I thought that you didn't want me, but if the feeling in mutual, then I don't see why this wouldn't work.”

 

Ori still looked at Dwalin, relief filling him.

 

“You really mean that?” he asked hopefully.

 

“Of course I do” Dwalin assured him with a smile on his face.

 

Ori smiled back.

 

“Thank you”. He took a bit of tea. “By the way, next time, let me do the tea. Please”.

 

Dwalin laughed.

 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

 

 

Dwalin tried to look at anywhere but the other dwarf in the room, who had become his husband only a couple of hours ago. The discomfort that had gone months ago had returned, stronger than ever.

 

When he finally looked in Ori's direction, he saw his back, and he was facing the bed, looking at it intensely.

 

Dwalin cleared his throat.

 

“Ori? You know what we're supposed to do now, right?”

 

Ori nodded, not moving from his position.

 

“If you don't want to, then we won't do anything.” Dwalin assured him.

 

Ori turned to face Dwalin, but he was still looking down.

 

“No, it isn't that... It is...”

 

Dwalin looked at him worried.

 

“What is it? Please tell me.”

 

If Ori could blush harder, he would.

 

“It's that... I... I've never...”

 

Dwalin understood now. Possessiveness rushed through him at the thought of him being the only one to ever touch the beautiful and gentle boy that he was married to.

 

Dwalin walked towards the boy, embraced him, and kissed his head.

 

“How much experience do you have?”

 

“I've had a few heated kisses, but nothing else.”

 

“It's OK, don't worry”

 

Dwalin separated from Ori to start removing his clothes. Ori imitated him. When they were only in their pants, Dwalin moved close again.

 

He took Ori's face between his hands, forced him to look him in the eye, and leaned to kiss him gently. Ori kissed back unsurely.

 

Dwalin started to walk towards the bed, and so did Ori. When they reached it, Ori fell on his back and Dwalin on top of him, careful to not hurt him.

 

When Dwalin moved to kiss Ori's neck, he spoke.

 

“Dwalin, what... what do I do?”

 

Dwalin moved his face so it was on front of Ori's again, and kissed him softly.

 

“You? Relax and enjoy. Let me do.”

 

“That doesn't seem fair”, Ori protested.

 

“Ori, this is your first time. I want it to be the best it can be. I promise you that the next time you can do anything you want.”

 

Ori agreed a bit reluctantly, and then he was lost in the pleasure that his husband offered him.

 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

“So, how does being Lord Dwalin's husband feel, my friend?”

 

Ori took a bit of his tea.

 

“Well, the first few weeks it was a bit overwhelming, but now after a couple of months I'm getting used to it.” After a few seconds, he added “He's a very good husband.”

 

“Well, I'm glad for you. And your family?”

 

“My brothers tell me twice a week that if I wanted they could get me out of the mountain.” Ori chuckled. “They still can't believe that he isn't a brainless brute.”

 

“Don't worry, they'll come around. They are just worried over you.”

 

Ori smiled. “I know.”

 

In that moment, they heard the door open. Ori's friend stood up, and when Dwalin walked in the room, she bowed.

 

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Dwalin.”

 

Dwalin looked at her. Then he looked at Ori. “Who is this?”

 

Ori looked at him annoyed.

 

“Being polite isn't going to hurt you, you know. This is Rone, one of my best friends.”

 

Dwalin frowned. “You didn't tell me anyone was coming.”

 

“I met her in the library and invited her to catch up. We haven't seen each other for long.” He paused, and then added a bit worried, “Is it any problem?”

 

Dwalin was quick to answer. “No, no. It's just that I'm tired and didn't expect visits.”

 

Rone spoke then. “Then I'll better be going. No, don't look at me like that, I was going to leave anyway. Well, Ori, see you soon.”

 

With that, she walked away towards the door. They heard it open and the close. Ori looked at Dwalin annoyed. Dwalin looked back.

 

“She said she was leaving. It's not my fault.”

 

“Yes, of course. Seriously, do you have to be so rude?”

 

Dwalin grunted. “I said I was tired.”

 

“Yes, of course.” Ori answered, and then let the matter drop.

 

Dwalin went to their bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes. When he came back, he found Ori reading a book. He sat next to him. After a few seconds, he spoke.

 

“Is that the one of the one you had your 'heated kissed' with?” He asked, his voice a bit nervous.

 

Ori looked at him and raised and eyebrow, a teasing smile on his lips. “Why do you want to know? Are you jealous?”

 

Dwalin grunted. “Yes, I am. I am very jealous.” And, before Ori could say anything, he leaned and kissed him. When he separated to breathe, he took air and started speaking.

 

“I admit it, I'm jealous. Because I don't like thinking of anyone else touching you. Because... Because the fondness I felt for you is starting to become something else.”

 

Dwalin didn't dare to look at Ori as he waited for an answer. Mahal, surely he had spoiled it all. Now Ori wouldn't be comfortable in his presence ever again.

 

But then he felt a hand on his cheek, forcing him to face Ori. And when he did, Ori kissed him with as much passion as he had been kissed with. And Dwalin didn't need to hear the words to know that Ori's feeling were changing too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it shouldn't have taken so long. I'm sorry!
> 
> What do you think? Did you like it?


	3. Love obstructing brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of making Balin the problem in this one, but with Dori and Nori it's easier to me and, as this is a week of cliches, I decided the most common family problem in Dwori fics.

“No.”

 “But-”

 "No.”

 "Please, just liste-”

 “We've told you no.”

 “Dori, please!”

 “I've sai-”

 “And I've told you to listen to me, Dori, Nori”

 Ori's yell surprised his brothers. They were seated in a couch in their house. They looked irritated and angry. Dori's arms were crossed over his chest, a sign of stubbornness, his eyes fixed on his youngest brother. Nori, beside him, seemed to be having a hard time keeping himself from jumping and killing the dwarf seated next to Ori.

 Said dwarf was Dwalin. He and Ori were seated in another couch across the one in which his companion's brothers were. He looked both uncomfortable and as angry as Dori and Nori. Finishing, Ori was seated next to him, annoyed at his family's stubbornness and angry that they didn't let them speak. His right hand was held by Dwalin's left one, fuelling his brothers' anger.

 “OK, I'll let you speak” said Dori angrily.

 Ori breathed deeply to calm down before speaking. When he had, he started speaking.

 “Just tell me: Why? Why don't you want me to be with Dwalin?” He said, looking in his brother's eyes, and then into his other one's.

 Nori grunted, as if annoyed by his smart brother acting so stupidly. “Because we want your good, of course.”

 “And isn't my good letting me be with the one I love?” asked Ori.

 “It would be your own good, if he” as he said that, he pointed at Dwalin with his finger “loved you back.”

 An angry Dwalin started to stand up as he opened his mouth, but Ori's hand kept him seated and silent, staring furiously at the two dwarves before him.

 "He does love me”, affirmed Ori energetically.

 “That's what he tells you so he can fuck you” grunted Nori, grimacing at the mental image of the large dwarf touching his little brother.

 “And then what am I doing here, asking you for permission to marry your brother, if I only want sex?” snarled Dwalin, keeping the 'thief' to himself.

 “You want to tie him to you so he can't leave once he realizes what you really are” said Dori as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 “Ori, you must face it, he doesn't care about you, and if he does, it's not in a healthy way. He'll want to keep you as some sort of pet and treat you as a possession.”

 That finally was too much. Ori stood, grabbed the cup of tea in the long-forgotten tray placed on the table and threw it at Nori. Nori managed to catch it, but the hot tea in it was spilled over him anyway. Nori, Dori and Dwalin looked at Ori in surprise.

 “Do not _dare_ to speak of him that way!” Ori yelled, and had Dwalin not forced him to sit down again, he would probably have followed the cup and throw himself at his brother.

 Both Nori and Dori looked in shock at the cup in the thief's hands as Dwalin muttered calming words in the scribe's ears. When Ori had calmed down, he spoke again.

 “I'm sorry for having reacted so badly, but I won't take back my words. If you ever say something like that about him again, I'll never speak to you again.” As he said this, Ori's voice was cold as ice.

 Dori and Nori looked away from the cup to look at their brother. Dori spoke worriedly. “Ori, don't you realize what have you just done? The gentle dwarf I know as my brother wouldn't do that. Don't you see what he's doing to you?”

 “Yes, I see what he's doing to me. He's teaching me to not keep my thoughts on my head and to be myself. Dori, if before I wouldn't have done that, it's because I wouldn't have dared, not because I wouldn't have wanted. When we leave this house, we'll start planning our wedding, with your permission or without it.”

 Dori's expression went from worry to anger. “So be it! Come on, plan your wedding, but know that if you do it, you'll have lost me.”

 The other three dwarves looked at Dori, with varying degrees of surprise. The redness from anger in Ori's face was immediately replaced by paleness. When he spoke, his voice was shaking.

 “Are you... are you making me choose?”

 “Yes, I am” affirmed Dori, confident that this would finally make Ori see reason.

 Ori faced his other brother. “Nori? You too?”

 After seeing that his brother's confidence was suddenly gone, and as sure as Dori that they would win, he didn't hesitate in answering “Yes.”

 Minutes passed in silence. Dwalin looked at Ori, worried. Then defeat gradually took worry's place. Silently, he started to stand up.

 But before he could be on his full height, Ori had grabbed his arm and looked at him with desperation. “No! Please, don't go!” he screamed. Instantly, Dwalin was sitting again, looking only at Ori, who, after seeing that his lover hadn't gone, stared down again.

 There was a couple more of silent minuted before Nori spoke.

 “Ori, make your choice. Say goodbye.”

 Ori breathed deeply and looked up, determination on his face. He stood and walked around the table until he was in front of Dori. He leaned and hugged him, surprising him, and then he did the same with Nori, who was equally surprised. Then he gave a few steps back and said a single word.

 “Goodbye.”

 As soon as he said it, both his brothers were in their feet, face astonished. Ori gave them his back and started walking towards Dwalin, who had also stood up and looked only lightly less surprised. When he reached him, he took his hand and said “Let's go, Dwalin.”

 “Ori, are you sure? They're your brothers, I won't be mad if you choose them. You don't have to-” he started.

 “I'm sure.” Ori interrupted. His voice was shaking, and even if they couldn't see his face, Dori and Nori knew he was crying.

 “Ori!” they called at the same time.

 “Yes?” Ori answered without turning to face them.

 “Why choose him over your brothers? Why?”

 “Because he isn't the one making me choose” Ori said, his voice breaking at the end. Dwalin put his hands in his shoulders, comforting him, his worried face only seeing the dwarf before him who needed him.

 And when they walked away, neither Dori nor Nori reacted in time, and they were still in shock when they heard the door close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This far, this is my favourite. Did you like it?
> 
> Also, I have a question. Does anyone have something specific that they want to read for the last chapter?


	4. Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should have taken shorter... I'm sorry, there were parts that I just couldn't put into words what I wanted to say.

It was something that almost nobody ever said, mostly out of politeness, yet everyone knew it. To dwarves, betas were completely dispensable. A beta wasn't nearly as strong as an Alpha, so they couldn't do anything that needed strength (the army and the forges, the most important professions to dwarves.) And of course, they were nothing compared to precious Omegas, who could carry children.

 Betas were mostly tailors, scribes, scholars... That was all they were useful for, but they weren't the only ones who could do it. Omegas and many alphas also did that kind of things.

 Yes, betas were dispensable. Ori was dispensable.

 He had assumed it long ago. His family and friends tried hard to make him feel as needed as anyone else, and he was thankful, but sometimes he remembered how much needed he really was, and when he did, it hurt.

 But that wasn't the only bad thing of being a beta. Oh no, it wasn't.

 Most betas died alone. The Alphas wanted Omegas because they could give them children, but most Alphas weren't lucky. When they gave up in a Omega, they went to other alphas or they dedicated exclusively to their craft, ignoring betas. After all, where was the point in bothering with someone weak if they couldn't have children?

 And why would the Omegas choose a beta having dozens of Alphas fighting over them? It was far easier getting children from Alphas than from betas.

 So betas' only option were other betas. And betas weren't that much more common than Omegas, so...

 Yes, Ori was useless and would never find love. A really happy prospect of life, wasn't it?

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

  

His brother Dori was a friend of Lord Balin. When Ori was little and Dori had to work until late (which was too often), he left Ori in Balin's house. Ori liked it, he was very kind and he had many books which he didn't mind letting Ori read. Ori spent most of his time lying in the carpet of Master Balin's living room reading a book.

 He was like that, reading about the greatness of Khazad-Dûm when he first met him.

 He heard the door open. He raised his head. It couldn't be Balin, because he was in the study, and his brother always knocked the door when he came to pick Ori up. He heard heavy footsteps and the the door opened.

 Ori looked up in amazement and a little of fear. There, standing in the door, there was a dwarf that seemed to have come out of one of his books. He was tall, with a black beard and a mohawk, tattooed, scarred, in an armour, carrying weapons... He looked almost exactly like Ori had always thought that Renor, the most famous dwarven hero, had looked like. And he was staring down at him.

 “Uh? Who are you, little one? What are you doing here?”

 Ori instantly stood so so he could bow as he had been taught to.

 “I'm Ori, at your service!” he said nervously, and a little too loudly.

 Understanding crossed the dwarf's face.

 “Ah, right. You're Dori's brother, aren't you? Balin has told me about you.” Then he smiled. “He has also told me that you're quite a smart lad.”

 Ori smiled at the praise. “Thank you” he muttered. “I don't want to be impolite, but who, er, who are you?”

 “Oh, right! I'm Dwalin” he bowed “, son of Fundin. Balin's brother. At your service.” After saying that, he kneeled to be closer to Ori's height. “So tell me, what are you reading?”

 Twenty minutes later, Balin had to come in to politely ask them to keep their laughter down. He wasn't very successful. When Dori came to take Ori home, Ori wished that he had come three hours later.

 Ori met Dwalin from time to time. Dwalin was his hero, everything he wished he could be. It seemed that Dwalin was fond of Ori too. As the years passed, they started to see each other more and more, and every time it was fantastic.

 So when Ori reached adulthood and realized that he had fallen in love with him, he shouldn't have been surprised.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

  

Ori walked through the mountain towards Dwalin's office. He had finished his work and Balin had asked him that, before going home, he went to see Dwalin and tell him that he was going to arrive late today, so he wouldn't worry. 

 Of course, Dwalin wouldn't have worried anyway, he knew his brother was fully capable of taking care of himself. But the wink Balin gave him as he told Ori to go made him sure that Balin was sending him for an entirely different reason. Ori blushed. Balin knew that he had fallen in love with his brother. Of course he knew.

 But if he knew, then why send him? He surely knew that Dwalin would never think of Ori that way. But Balin wasn't cruel. If he sent Ori it must be because he thought that Ori had a chance. And who knew Dwalin better than Balin?

 No. Ori's thoughts shouldn't go that way. He had long assumed that Dwalin would marry an Omega or no marry at all. If he hoped, then his heart would suffer more later.

 But Dwalin hadn't settled down yet, and it wasn't because a lack of interested Omegas. And the look on Balin's face...

 Before realizing it, Ori was before Dwalin's office's door. He was going to knock when he realized that it was open and sounds came from the inside. Was Dwalin having trouble!? Without thinking it twice, Ori opened the door, silently but quickly. What he saw wasn't what he was expecting.

 Dwalin was pressing a dwarf against a wall. A very beautiful dwarf. His hair was black and his skin smooth. He smelled of Omega. His wonderful sweet scent was mixed with Dwalin's manly one. His clothes' quality could only mean that he was a high-ranking noble. By the way, the top part of those clothes were on the floor along Dwalin's, and Dwalin seemed to be enjoying himself much licking the moaning dwarf's neck.

 Ori froze. He could feel how his heart was cruelly torn into pieces. Nor Dwalin nor the other dwarf seemed to have noticed him. He tried to make his legs work and walk away, look away, but he couldn't. Finally, the black-haired dwarf seemed to notice him.

 “What are you doing here? Go away! Now!”

 As soon as he said that, Dwalin stopped enjoying his scent and turned to face Ori. His face was shocked. Ori could see a bulge on his pants.

 “Ori?” asked Dwalin, with his tone matching his face.

 The dwarf's arms surrounded him from behind, and he kissed Dwalin's neck. “He's leaving, Dwalin, my love. Let's return to what we were doing.”

 Dwalin started to answer him, but Ori didn't hear it. Because his legs had finally decided that this dose of reality was enough. As he ran, he felt tears fall from his eyes.

 Of course. This was what he got for daring to hope. He knew this would happen someday. Why would Dwalin bother himself with an insignificant beta when he had O _megas_ fighting over _him_? He would marry, and have children, and be happy, and Ori would be happy for him, once he managed to fix his broken heart.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Ori was alone at home. Without Dori to give him conversation, his mind decided to torture him by returning to Dwalin and what had happened three days ago. He tried reading, but somehow everything tied back to him. History? Any hero mentioned reminded him of Dwalin. Fiction? There was always a romance and that reminded him of his broken heart.

Ori was about to cry to his sketch of Fili and Kili somehow turning one of Dwalin when he heard the door being knocked. He opened it and there was Dwalin. Ori fought the tears and smiled.

“Hello Dwalin. What brings you here? Please come in.”

Dwalin did. They went to the living room and each seated in a different couch.

Dwalin was looking down. “About the other day-”

“What about the other day?” Ori interrupted.

“Let me explain.” Dwalin said, looking up to Ori's eyes and looking almost begging.

“I don't see why you should explain” said Ori, trying to direct the conversation anywhere else.

“Well, I do.”

“You don't have to explain anything. I understand. An Omega has finally gotten to your heart. You were being discreet and didn't want anyone to know. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone.” Ori's tone was unwillingly bitter.

“He hasn't gotten to my heart!” Dwalin yelled. Ori looked at him wide-eyed and Dwalin breathed deeply before continuing.

“That one was Getor, a truly despicable dwarf. He's one of those Omegas who think that they are above anything else. He has decided that he wants me, and has been trying to seduce me for long. I don't know what he did, but I suspect that he somehow managed to put something in my food to make me... needy. He came to my office, and he must have done something to make his scent stronger, and he pressed against me, and he smelt so good, and I hadn't had sex for a long time...”

Dwalin's face was very serious, and so was Ori's.

“I'm sure that he must have done something to increase his chances of getting pregnant. If you hadn't come in, I wouldn't have realized what I was doing until I had knotted him. He wouldn't even have cared for the child. Thanks to you, now I'm not tied to that vile being. I'm in debt with you.”

“You don't have to thank me for anything. It was Balin who sent me” Ori said, feeling sick at the thought of someone using Dwalin's instincts and possible children to do that.

“Still, you've saved me.”

There was a short silence before Dwalin spoke again.

“I don't think that he has given up. When I kicked him out of my office, he told me that he would hear me calling him husband.” Dwalin looked nauseated at the idea. “The only way I could avoid falling in a trap like that again would be being bonded. To someone I choose. The bond would be strong enough to fight any instinct.”

Ori's heart suffered another hit. He hid it and shrugged.

“I don't think that'll be hard. There are many Omegas interested in you. At least one of them must be a good person.”

Dwalin shook his head. “No, I want someone specific. I've been in love with him for a time. He isn't Omega.”

And another hit to Ori's heart.

“Well, there are also many Alphas fancying you.”

“No. He isn't an Alpha.” Dwalin stood, and walked until he was next to where Ori was sitting. He kneeled and took Ori's hands in his, raised them to his lips and kissed then, looking at Ori in the eyes the whole time. “He's a Beta. I realized that it was love shortly ago, but I've loved him for much longer.”

Ori's face was blank. “This isn't funny.” His tone was ice-cold. Dwalin looked like he wasn't expecting that. “I know that my love for you is hopeless, you don't have to play with it and make fun of me.”

“Ori! You know I would never play with anyone's feelings!” Dwalin's hands moved to Ori's arms. “I assure you, what I'm saying is the truth. I love you.”

Ori tried to tell himself that this was a dream, or that Dwalin wasn't on his right mind, but the look in his eyes was too sincere.

“Do you really mean that?” He asked, not truly believing it.

“Of course” Dwalin said softly before rising to kiss Ori lovingly. Tears of happiness rolled in Ori's face.

“But I can't give you children” Ori continued after the kiss ended.

“I already know that. Ori, I'm sure of this, I'm not going to change my mind.” Dwalin kissed Ori again, with a little more of passion. And Ori kissed back, for once believing that being a Beta didn't mean that he couldn't be loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's as much angst as you'll ever get from me! Actually, I contemplated leaving it without the happy ending, but I just couldn't do it.
> 
> And by the way, 've already decided what the last chapter will be. It'll be a reincarnation chapter.


	5. Bodyguard crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! This took far longer than expected. I swer I've posted the chapter as soon as I had something decent.

Dwalin sat quietly in the library as he looked at the young dwarf a few tables away, who was too interested in his read to be aware of his gaze. Apart from them, there weren't too many other dwarves in the large library of Erebor.

He looked down at the book that he had picked up. This was the sixth time he read the Tale of Renor. Not too many other books held any interest for him, and he had read them as many times. Not that he could do anything about it, Ori loved being at the library.

Not really feeling like reading, Dwalin looked at Ori again. He frowned. A dwarf was speaking with Ori in a hushed tone. He looked exactly like the kind of dwarf he should keep Ori away from. Ori didn't look particularly bothered, but if he wasn't alone in ten minutes, then Dwalin would stand in. He didn't like the way in which that dwarf was looking at Ori at all.

Ten minutes after, Ori's smile was much more notoriously forced. Dwalin stood and walked towards the table, leaving his book behind. He placed himself right behind the dwarf's back, so only Ori, whose smile was now much more natural, could see him. Dwalin allowed himself to smirk at him before putting his scowl back in his face and placing his hand in the dwarf's shoulder as he leaned until his mouth was almost touching the dwarf's ear.

“Now, we don't want trouble, do we? His smile is too forced for him to be comfortable with you. So go away before I make you to.”

The dwarf looked back, surprised. He went a bit pale when he saw who had spoken to him. Ori returned to his book, as if there was no one being threatened next to him. Dwalin smirked internally as he stood in his full height again. His appearance made his job a lot easier. But it didn't last long. The slight surprise in the stranger's face was quickly replaced by a cocky expression.

“And who are you to tell me what must I do? Go away and let us continue with our pleasant conversation.”

“His guardian. Dwalin. Son of Fundin.”

He let out a laugh a little too loud, earning some angry gazes from the others in the library, including Ori. 

“Dwalin, son of Fundin? The best warrior of the kingdom? Do you think I'm a fool? He's probably protecting the some high ranking noble, you know, someone important. Don't get me wrong, love, you're perfect as you are.”

“In the first place, yes, I think you're a fool. In the second place, you're right, I'm protecting a noble. A very high-ranking one.”

The smile froze in the dwarf's lips. Still smiling, he turned to face Ori.

“From what family did you say you were, love?" 

“I didn't say it. I'm from the House of Úri. Dwalin, can you please give me that book? The red one” he said pointing at a pile of books in the edge of the table, not looking away from his book. Dwalin gave it to him before looking to the dwarf again. He raised an eyebrow.

“I think you've got something very important to do right now and you've just remembered, right?”

“Right. Er, darling, I have to go. Bye.” He stood and walked towards the doors of the library hurriedly. Dwalin sat in the place that now was empty.

“If you said your full introduction, we'd avoid a lot of trouble, you know.”

Ori finally looked away from his book to look at Dwalin and shrugged. “When I say it, people get too awkward with me. I don't like it.”

There was a silence and then Dwalin spoke again.

“This one seemed stupid enough to try to fight me. A pity he wasn't. I barely remember the last time I had a fight." 

Ori raised an eyebrow. “Do you want me to walk into a blackmailer's home? I'll do it if you want. Seriously. It'd be interesting.”

Dwalin grunted. “Don't even think of it.”

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

“ _He's a very tranquil boy, I doubt he'll give you any trouble. He spends most of his time safely here at home or at the library, but he's too young and should never be alone, and we can never be sure that he's safe.”_

_Dwalin listened as the dwarf continues speaking about his son. His stoic face hid how excited he actually was. He was going to work for the house of Úri. The line of Úri, whose riches were second only to the royal family. Ha! And Balin said that warriors didn't get money._

“ _Don't worry, he'll be safe with me. I'll always be nearby, and I'll keep an eye on everyone who gets close to him.”_

_The dwarf smiled. “That's all we need. Well, let's introduce you to him, shall we? He's in his room. Follow me.” They booth stood and walked out of the room. Soon, they stood before a stone door. They stopped and Ori's father spoke again._

“ _He's not very used to people outside the family, and he's quite shy. It might take some time before he gets used to you.” Said that, he knocked the door and opened it without waiting for an answer. They entered the room._  

_There, sitting in a chair before a desk, was who Dwalin supposed was Ori. He looked to be around forty, forty-two at most. He had a quill on his hand and there was paper on the desk. As soon as they entered the room, he stood and walked towards them, looking at Dwalin a bit warily._

“ _Addâd? Is this Dwalin?” he asked._  

“ _I think you should ask him, don't you? He's right here and he can hear you.”_

_Ori blushed a little and looked from his father to Dwalin. Dwalin could see curiosity in his eyes, but also some wariness. Maybe his mohawk and his tattoos were too much for what the boy was used to._

“ _You're Dwalin son of Fundin, right?”_

_Dwalin nodded. “Aye, I am.”_  

_Ori then smiled excitedly. “I've heard so much from you. I can't believe you're here! It's a pleasure meeting you.” Then, he offered his hand, a bit unsurely. Dwalin smiled and shook it._

“ _It's a pleasure meeting you, too.”_

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Once again, Dwalin gazed at Ori, never looking away for more than three seconds. He was in a table in the corner of the bar, drinking his ale, while Ori was in a table closer to centre of the building, with some friends. He had already had two pints and was starting his third. Dwalin knew he couldn't handle much more, so he would let him finish that one and then take him home.

Dwalin grunted a little when one of the princes put his arm around Ori's shoulder and said something that made them all laugh. It was a friendly thing, Dwalin knew, but he couldn't stop his jealously. He emptied his glass. He was tempted to get another one, but he needed his mind clear. 

But seeing Ori smiling at that dwarrowdam, who seemed too close to Ori, was something Dwalin didn't like. He ordered another ale and started to drink.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

_Dwalin was lying in the bed, arms crossed under his head and eyes closed. Ori's father had been right, in the thirty-five years he had been working for the family, he could count with the fingers of one hand the times Ori had gotten in serious trouble. He was a really calm and good boy._

“ _Dwalin?”_

_Dwalin opened his right eye and looked at Ori, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. He had a closed book in his hands, was looking down, biting his lower lip softly and blushing sightly. He looked adorable._

“ _Is there something wrong, lad?”_

“ _No, it's not that, it is...” Ori's blush got deeper “I wanted to ask you something."_  

_Dwalin opened his other eye and sited in the bed. “Then ask.” Simple as that._

“ _Well, it is... What I wanted to ask is... What do I do to get someone I'm in love with to like me?”_

_That surprised Dwalin. Ori in love? (His) Little Ori? For some reason, he didn't like the idea at all and had to suppress a growl. It was probably because he had gotten used to protect Ori. Yes, that must be why._  

“ _Are you in love with someone, then? Is it someone I know?” he asked trying to make his voice sound normal._

“ _No, I don't think you know h- that dwa- that person. But please, answer me. What do I do?”_

“ _Don't you think it would be better to ask someone from your family?”_  

_Ori shook his head. “No. Asking my parents would be too awkward, Dori would tell me that I'm too young for that and Nori wouldn't stop teasing me. You're the one I can trust with this.”_  

_The unpleasant feeling that had invaded Dwalin went away as warmth took it's place. Did Ori trust him, only him? He let a smile go to his face. Even if he didn't like it, he wouldn't prove that trust wrong._

_So he told him all he thought that could work, and the look in Ori's face was more than enough to fight the pain that the idea of Ori being made him feel for some reason, so did the hug that Ori gave him once he had finished. A hug that he wished had lasted much longer._

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Dwalin finished his second ale. Ori had just finished his third one. He stood and walked towards him. Once he was close enough he put his hand in his shoulder, in a much gentler way than he had with that dwarf in the library the other day. Ori turned to him and smiled.

“Dwalin! Do you want to drink with us?”

“No, Ori. It's time to go back home.”

Ori pouted. “But it's too soon! Do we have to? Just half an hour more." 

Dwalin shook his head. “If we don't go now, tomorrow you'll have to bear both the hangover and your family saying that you should have come earlier. The two of them together can be like a hammer in the head.”

That was enough to convince Ori. “You're right. Just give me a second to say goodbye.” 

After saying goodbye and the complains from Ori's friends, they went to Ori's home. Ori was feeling dizzy, and he had to lean on Dwalin to walk. Every second was a torture to Dwalin, he just wanted to press Ori against a wall and kiss him. 

When they arrived home, they entered silently to not wake anyone. They walked quietly to Ori's room and Dwalin laid him on the bed, and was surprised by a half-asleep Ori's embrace.

“Mmm... Dwalin, you're warm... Stay here, the bed's cold...” he murmured. Dwalin cursed internally. 

“It'll be as warm as me in a few minutes. Ori, listen, you have to let me go.” 

“Do not want” Ori said as he pressed Dwalin harder against him. Damn, the boy was stronger than he looked. Dwalin sighed and decided to wait until Ori fell asleep, it wouldn't take more than three minutes. Once he felt the grip on his neck loosen, he started to rise, but Ori, who was still sightly conscious, tried to make him stay still. Dwalin struggled a little, resulting in him having his face right in front of Ori's.

Dwalin felt his will weaken. He could feel Ori's breathing mixing with his own. Ori's lips were half-open, and Dwalin couldn't make himself look away. If he leaned only a couple of inches... Ori would never know...

No, he wouldn't do that. If he ever kissed Ori, it would be because Ori wanted it, not because he couldn't know. If he kissed him now, it wouldn't feel right, and he wanted everything between him and Ori, even if it was only friendship, to be right.

He started to rise, stopped a moment, and then he leaned to kiss Ori's forehead. Then he rose again and looked at Ori's sleeping face. “I love you, little one” he murmured and got out of the room.

When he closed the door, Ori opened his eyes and let the blush he had been fighting take over his face. He moved his hand to his lips, and slowly a smile appeared on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the next chapter... I have no idea what I'm going to do, so it will probably take long. But the good thing is that I have the chapter after that planned, so that one won't take that long. Probably.


	6. Partner in danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, this took forever. Sorry! I hope the chapter is good enough to make up for the wait :)

Babysitter. Mighty Dwalin reduced to a babysitter. Great. Just great. 

Watching over the crown princes, he could understand. He wasn't as happy when he had to look over Balin's friend's little brother too, but as he was also a friend of the princes, it wasn't too estrange. But now he also had to take care of Gimli. What would be next, Armar's twin children? Trorer daughter?

He sighed as the boys ran around him. Were they never silent? Well, one was. Ori, if his memory was right. Sometimes he played the hero with the others, but most of the time he just sat in the floor drawing or reading...

...which usually led to the current situation.

“C'mon Ori! Play with us! We'll kill the troll!” Dwalin tried to not feel offended when Fili pointed at him with his toy sword. He failed.

“Later. Now I'm busy reading.”

“You're always or reading or drawing!”

“But this is the most interesting part! I promise I'll play later!”

Kili, in an attempt to stop Ori from reading, stepped forward, dragged the book from Ori's hands and ran to the opposite corner of the room. Ori quickly followed him, but when he was close Kili threw the book to Fili, who did the same, this time to Gimli.

“Give me that right now! It's mine” Ori cried in a mix of begging and anger.

Dwalin sighed, stood from his seat, caught the book in the air and gave it to the boy. “He's said he'll play later, hasn't he? Then he'll play later! And maybe _you_ 're the one who should do what he does and read a book once in a while! A little of knowledge won't be bad for those little brains of yours. I fear for our people when you rule.”

Properly chastised, the three dwarves returned to their game. Ori smiled brightly at Dwalin. “Thank you, mister Dwalin.”

Dwalin smiled back. “It's nothing, lad. Tell me as soon as they bother you again, will you?”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Had he not been completely focused on running away, Dwalin might have feared for his dignity. It wasn't like a grown dwarf like him should fear a particularly insistent admirer.

He heard the steps getting closer. His blood ran cold and he started running faster than he knew he could. Damn his dignity, it was his sanity the one in danger now. Besides, no one was in this part of the city at this hour.

He wasn't too far away from Balin's office. If he got there, he could convince his brother to hide him. The idea gave him him strength and he ran even faster. Ah, he could see the last cross of hallways before he could reach safety. He was turning the corner...

He stopped running just in time to not run into a teenage Ori and drop the mountain of books he was carrying in his arms, surely by Balin's instruction. Ori looked at him curiously. “Where are you going so quickly, Mister Dwalin?”

“It's Terna, she's harassing me again. I need to hide in Balin's office.”

“No, you don't. Go that way,” he pointed the opposed direction to the one he wanted to go “stay in the unlighted zone, and stay quiet or she'll hear you.”

“But-” Dwalin began, but he heard the steps getting closer and did what Ori told him as fast as he could. Once he was in the dark, he heard Ori's books falling to the floor, and then the footsteps stopped.

“Hello, Ori, darling. What's happened? Did Dwalin run into you?”

“Yes, Lady Terna. He was running rather desperately. He went that way”

“I knew he would go there. Thank you, sweetheart. I owe you this one.”

Dwalin cursed the boy internally. He must have been paid or something like that. He was about to start running again when he heard the footsteps, not getting closer, but getting away, in the direction of Balin's office. He understood then what Ori had done and felt a rush of gratefulness through him.

“You can come now. The danger is gone.”

Dwalin stepped into the light and saw Ori kneeling to get his books. Quickly he knelt too.

“You don't have to get them." 

“'Course I have. You've dropped them to save me.”

Ori chuckled. “Well, I'm not sure if that counts as 'saving'. She can't be that bad, can she?”

Dwalin grimaced. “She can, believe me.” Ori started laughing, and soon Dwalin was laughing too.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ori loved his brother Dori, he really did. He had basically raised him alone, only with occasional help from Nori. He always worried over him and made sure he was all right, while still letting him breathe. But since the quest had started, that last fact had changed a bit.

“-and are you really sure you've rested well? It's no shame if you haven't, you're used to a bed. The princes have been sleeping bad too.”

“Dori, for the last time, I'm all right. Please, believe me!”

“I believe you, I'm just-”

“Dori, Balin wants to speak with you.”

They both looked at Dwalin, who had fallen from the front and was now walking by their side. “Whatever he wanted to tell you seemed urgent, so I wouldn't keep him waiting.”

“Thank you, Dwalin. I'll go right now.”

Ori felt relieved and a little guilty as Dori went to the front and started talking with his former master. “Do you think that whatever Balin wants to tell him will take long?”

Dwalin shrugged. “He has nothing to say, I made it up. But Balin loves hearing his own voice, so I doubt he'll waste a second in which he can talk.” At Ori's expression, he grinned. “I noticed he was being a little too much, so I decided to help. I know the feeling.”

Ori smiled at him. “Thank you. I love him, but if he had said one more word my head would have exploded.”

Dwalin's following laugh sent warm through Ori's body, and he they realized it, they were walking holding each other's hand, lost it the other's eyes.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ori had just acted like he wasn't paying attention and talked to their burglar while Dori approached Dwalin and not-so-discreetly threatened him. He knew that as long as Dwalin didn't hurt him it would be only that, a threat. And he was sure that Dwalin wouldn't hurt him.

But when Nori approached Dwalin to ask him to talk and they went a little away, Ori did worry. Nori hated Dwalin and sometimes he could do things without thinking in the consequences. He gave them five minutes and once they were over without them having returned he stood and followed them.

After walking for some moments, he heard his brother and his lover's voices.

“Don't you dare to get close to him ever again. Don't _dare_!”

“And what makes you think I'm gonna obey you?”

“ _This._ ”

“You wouldn't dare.”

“Test me.”

When Ori could see them, he didn't like at all what what he saw. None of them had noticed his presence. Dwalin looked at Nori with an inexpressive face, calculating what should he do next. Nori was looking angrily at the larger dwarf, and most importantly, _with his knife in his hand_.

Ori approached them before anything could happen. “Nori, what do you think you're doing with that!?”

Dwalin and Nori looked at him startled. Nori hid the knife, but Ori had already seen it. “Well, Ori, I was just-”

“Well, thank you but you don't have to do it. Dori's accepted it, and nothing you say or do is gonna change the fact that I love him." 

“But Ori, he isn't good for you! He acts like if he was a good dwarf, but he isn't, believe me.”

“Quite ironic coming from you” Ori stated coldly.

Nori's face changed and seconds after he was leaving. Ori knew that had been a low glow and already felt guilty. He would apologize later.

Dwalin approached him. “He'll be fine, he knows you don't mean it. He just didn't expect it.”

Ori sighed. “I hope so.”

Silence.

“You don't think he'll try to stab me during his watch, right?”

Ori smiled a little. “No, I don't think so. But he might if we don't return soon. He might think we're doing something else.”

Dwalin grinned and took Ori's hand. “Let's return then. I wouldn't want to die before we can do 'something else'.” Ori grinned a little and blushed as they walked back to the camp.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ori woke up for the third time that night. He just couldn't stay asleep. He passed from laying in the ground to sitting and looked around. No one else was awake but Dwalin, who was on watch and didn't seem to notice him, probably because he was struggling to stay awake. If he looked east, Ori could see a little of light over the trees. He frowned.

“I was supposed to do last watch. Why didn't you wake me up? I can't believe you did mine as well as yours.”

Dwalin looked at him, startled. Ori's frown deepened when he saw the tiredness in his eyes. He stood and walked towards the larger dwarf.

“I didn't notice that my turn was over. I was lost in my mind.”

Of course. And mithril was found every day in every mountain.

“I can stay awake for a couple of hours, you know. It's not like I'm going to die for missing a little of sleep.”

Dwalin didn't answer and Ori seated beside him. “Or do you think that I wouldn't be able to stay awake?”

“No, of course it's not that!” Dwalin said hurriedly. “It's only that-”

“You think I need to be taken care of,” Ori finished for him, a little roughly. Dwalin didn't answer and they both stayed in an uncomfortable silence. After a while, Ori spoke.

“Dwalin, if I asked you something, would you do it for me?” he asked tentatively.

Dwalin nodded at him. “Of course. Ask anything.”

Ori looked at him in the eye. “Teach me to fight. Please.”

Dwalin looked back at him, trying to think in a reason to why Ori was asking that other than the one he had in mind. “And why do you want to learn? You did well in the goblin tunnels.”

Ori shook his head. “Not good enough. Dwalin, the next time we have to fight I'll have to take care of myself.”

Dwalin grunted. “Next time we have to fight you won't be near, and if you are, then I'll protect you. You won't be harmed.”

“And what if I want to protect _you_? I care about you as much as you care about me. It isn't fair that you have to protect me while I do nothing.”

“Ori, you do much for me. I just want to be sure that you're safe, and no matter how much you've trained, you're never safe in a fight.”

Ori looked down. “But I feel useless. I'd rather get harmed and know that I'm helpful.”

“You're helpful in many other ways.” Dwalin stated heatedly.

Ori looked up again. “Like doing watch?”

Dwalin didn't know what to say to that. He mumbled as he tried to find something to say, but stopped when Ori put his hand above his and looked into his eyes. “Dwalin, please, teach me.”

“No.”

Ori stood brusquely. “It is time to wake the others, right?”

“Yes, it is.” Dwalin answered carefully.

Without another word, Ori went to wake his brothers. Dwalin sighed as he went to wake his.

They didn't speak again that day.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Dwalin's axe cut a goblin's throat.

He looked around him desperately, trying to find him among the chaos of the battle.

Another goblin fell.

He had thought that he could convince (force) him to stay safely inside the mountain, but he had been proved wrong. Ori would not stay behind while his family and his lover risked their lives. Not then, not ever.

And another one died, his black blood dirtying his face.

He had tried to stay close to him and protect him, like he had said he would. But he had gotten out of his sight for a second and then he was nowhere to be seen. He found himself fearing for his little scribe's life and wishing he had listened to him and taught him how to fight. Balin was better than himself in a battle, Thorin and his nephews were able to look after themselves as well, and everyone else either were good fighters or he didn't care.

But not Ori. Ori didn't know how to fight, and while he had some natural talent for it and had taken his hammer with him , he wouldn't last long in a battle as chaotic as this. Dwalin had to, needed to find Ori before it was too late.

A second of distraction let a couple of goblins disarm him. He couldn't take his axes from the ground until he had gotten rid of those goblins. He was busy making sure they didn't stab him and didn't notice a third one coming until he was too late. He was about to be stabbed-

-and then a hammer fell to the goblin's head. Dwalin used the goblins' momentary confusion to get one of his axes and kill them. He knew that hammer, it was his, and that meant Ori was the one who had saved him. There were few things he wanted more than to turn and make sure he was OK, but he couldn't let himself get distracted again.

His axe divided a warg's head in two. “Ori, there's no time to say hi. Don't get distracted for a second.”

“I know.” He heard the hammer hit something and he couldn't repress a smile. If the lad had training, he'd become a great warrior.

But he didn't have. After a while, he heard something that made his blood freeze. It was Ori screaming. He turned and saw a goblin stabbing Ori. He let out a war cry as he killed the creature and threw it away from Ori. He forgot everything about safety and knelt besides Ori, taking his face in his hands. Good, he was alive and conscious.

“Does it hurt much, Ori? Is the wound deep?”.

“I'll be OK” Ori said with some difficulty. Then he looked alarmed. “Behind you!”

Dwalin turned in time to see a goblin and kill it with his knuckle dusters. He took his axes and stood, ready to defend the younger dwarf. He killed any goblin who got close to them, always making sure that Ori didn't get harmed further. He put all his hate in every axe blow and the cry that accompanied it. He didn't stop killing for a second until Beorn and the eagles came and the enemies started running away. Then he threw his axes to the floor, got Ori carefully in his arms and started running towards the elves, wasting not a single second.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Dori and Nori had just left the tent in which Ori was when Dwalin entered it and sited in the chair next to his bed. Ori smiled at him and reached his hand, which Dwalin took instantly with his own and kissed it.

“How are you feeling?” He asked softly.

“Quite well. I've been lucky, the elves said it wasn't very deep and there was little poison in the dagger. I'll be able to walk soon. There are others much worse.” After saying that, worry appeared on his face. “How are the others?”

Dwalin's face darkened. “Most of them are OK, only a few cuts. But Bofur is on a bed too. And...”

“And what?”

“Fili, Kili and Thorin were hurt badly. They've been going back and forth from unconsciousness.” When he saw Ori's face, he was quick to add “But I'm sure they'll be fine. There's nothing that can get us rid of Fili and Kili, and Thorin is indestructible.”

“Do you really think that?”

“Yes” Dwalin lied. “But what matters now is you. Are you really sure you're OK?" 

Ori smiled again. “Yes, I am. Thanks to you. You've protected me.”

Dwalin grinned. “Not nearly as much as you've protected me.”

“I didn't really do much. It's you the one who is a hero.”

“Well, let's leave it in that we've both saved each other, OK?”

Ori nodded. “Fine by me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the next is the last chapter. I don't think it will take this long, but soon I'll begin my exams, so I can't be sure. I can only hope.


	7. Reincarnation

Alexander wasn't one to read often. He had never liked books too much, probably because the need in his youth to differentiate himself from his scholarly brother. So he didn't go often to the library. But lately he all but lived inside the library in which he was right now, exclusively because of the boy he spent all his time looking at and never had the courage to talk to.

He had entered in the library to seek refuge from the rain. It had looked like it wouldn't stop in at least an hour, so he started looking for a book interesting enough to entertain him, but he had never found it. Because a minute after starting looking for it, he had found _him_.

He was a young boy, about twenty, twenty-one or twenty-two maybe, quite short. He had brown hair with a bit of red, just long enough to need a comb, which it hadn't seen that morning. There were freckles in his cheeks and his nose. He was sitting in a table, reading a book and taking notes in a paper, and surrounded by other books.

For some reason, Alexander was completely unable to look away. There was something in the boy, his looks, what he was doing, that was terribly familiar, and made him want to go, grab him and not let go. Like if he had found someone he lost and hadn't seen in far too long. Which was a ridiculous thought, because he was sure that was the first time he had seen him. If he had seen him before, he wouldn't have forgotten.

But still, suddenly he felt as if he had found someone incredibly important. He felt the urge to approach him, introduce himself, start a conversation... get close to him. But he didn't, because he also felt an irrational fear. What if the boy didn't want anything to do with him, what if he thought he was far too below him?

Angry with himself for being so stupid, worrying over an stranger, Alexander got out of the library while it still rained.

The next day, he returned to the library, for no particular reason (that's what he told himself). The boy was there again. As he was the next day, and the one after that. Alexander cursed himself. He was becoming a stalker. He was lucky the boy hadn't called the police already, because he was very aware of Alexander's presence, even if he didn't seem bothered by it. Of course he noticed him, he was very different to all the other people there: tall, bald, tattooed, pierced... that was, dangerous looking.

Their gazes would meet, the boy would smile shyly and return to his book, while Alexander did the same (he was reading one of the sagas of Ragnar Lodbrok. He had watched the series on TV and liked it). But Alexander still was afraid of talking to him.

He was supposed to be reading (actually telling himself again how stupid he was acting) when a voice sounded. A wonderfully beautiful, youngful (and familiar) voice.

“Excuse me, sir. Could you please give me that book? It's too high for me to reach.”

Alexander looked up, and there, smiling shyly, was the boy.

“Of course.” He stood and took the book he was told, and gave it to the boy.

“I'm Alexander.” He was already talking to him, so he should use the chance and start a proper conversation, shouldn't he?

“And I'm Sean” Answered the boy. What a beautiful name.

A few uncomfortable seconds in which none of them knew what to say passed.

“So, Sean, would you like to go to a café? With me? And talk?” _'Fantastic, if he didn't think you're a stalker now he does, you moron!'_

But despite Alexander's certainty that he had screwed it, a big smile appeared on Sean's face. “I would love to, but right now I'm a little busy. Are you free in two hours?”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

There had been an awkward silence the first minutes, while they waited for their orders to arrive, but then Sean had managed to ask Alexander about his family and from then on the ice had been breaking itself.

“So tell me, Alexander,” Sean asked after drinking from his coffee “ what do you do when you're not at the library? What do you do for a living?”

Alexander winced internally at the boy's assumption that he was used to going to the library. “Some years ago, I used to be in the army. And not with a low rank, if I can say so myself.” Sean's face showed surprise and Alexander smiled pleased. “But, as I said, that was before. Now I'm a teacher of martial arts.”

Sean looked at him, full of admiration for the man. “That's impressive. But actually it isn't that surprising. You look every inch a warrior.”

Alexander laughed heartily. “I'm glad I do. If I tell you the truth, I've been aiming for that look. When I was a child I dreamed of being an hero like the ones from the fantasy books, fighting Dark Lords and their evil empires.”

“Like 'The Silmarillion'?” Sean asked interested.

“Yeah, something like that.”

“I love that kind of books. When I was younger I read a lot of those. Now I'm more into other genres, but those will always be special to me.”

“And what else do you like to do besides reading?”

Sean sipped a little more of his coffee. “Well, I'm studying History at the university, and I like it very much, so I spend much time studying, but that's what I do at the library, so you've already seen it. When I'm at home I either read or draw, and-” He cut himself before he could continue speaking.

“And?” Alexander asked curiously.

Sean blushed sightly. “It's nothing.”

“I doubt it's nothing. C'mon, tell me, I won't laugh.”

He looked at him, not too sure. “Sure you won't?”

“I promise. Don't you trust me?”

“I do.” Sean answered immediately. And it was true, he trusted that man he had meet a few hours ago almost as much as he trusted his family. It was strange, and probably foolish, but he did. Since the first moment he had seen him, much before that day, he had somehow known that he wouldn't ever do anything to hurt him on purpose, almost as if he already knew him and they were good friends. Also, he had been wondering what his personality would be like, and this far he had been acting like he had thought he would.

“It's writing. I have a couple of notebooks with things I've written since I was little, as well as many archives on my PC.”

Alexander looked very interested. “And what are they about?”

“When I was younger I wrote fantasy, with warriors, magic, light and darkness, Evil Lords and gods. Like Final Fantasy. Now I write little historical fiction stories.” He said, smiling and unable let a little pride out of his voice. He was very fond of every word written by him, and there were _many_ of those. “Now, I'm beginning with something bigger.” He confessed, smiling. “A book. Something I'd like to publish someday.”

Now Alexander was the impressed one. “That's amazing. What is it about?”

Sean's blush got redder, but he didn't stop smiling “I don't have much. I only have some drafts of characters and the setting. It's going to be in Scandinavia, during the Viking era.”

That caught even more of the man's interest. “I like Vikings. When I was little me and my cousin liked to act like if we were Vikings.”

“You'd look well in a Viking armour.” Sean commented.

Alexander grinned. “Thank you.”

 

 

Many hours later, when Sean was back at his home, on his room, he still couldn't get the idea of a Viking Alexander out of his head. He was sure he had seen somewhere something like the mental image he had gotten.

Suddenly, realization hit him. He went to his PC, connected his pendrive and opened an archive. There, in the list of possible characters for his story, was a man. He was barely described, but what it said about him was the same as Alexander, both his appearance and behaviour. But he was sure there was something else... He grabbed a notebook from his shelf, opened it and there it was, a drawing of Alexander in a Viking armour. He was as identical to the man he had met before as his style in the moment he made the drawing could do.

It seemed too much to be a coincidence. But it couldn't be anything else, could it?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Alexander was in the kitchen, trying to cook something edible when he heard someone knock the door. He turned the fire off (but it was useless, as his food was already burned) and went to open it. Who could it be? It was a bit late for a visit. He just hoped it was no Jehovah's witness. His fear was gone as soon as he opened the door and saw Sean with a bag on his back.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Mm... Sean, it's not like I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here? You should be at home.”

Sean sighed. He looked tired. “My brothers are arguing _again_. I can't stand it any more, I just can't. Would you mind much if I spent a night here. Please?” He was almost begging.

“You can spend all the nights you want here. Come to live here if you want.” Alexander said as he gave a step back and made a gesture to indicate him to come inside. Sean smiled gratefully and entered the house.

“Do you mind if I have a shower?”

“Not at all. The towel in the bathroom is dry.”

When Sean entered the bathroom and closed the door, Alexander started to move. He eliminated the disorder that made obvious that he lived alone and made sure the guest room was ready for Sean to sleep there. Then he grabbed his phone and ordered pizza, unwilling to let the boy cook or die from intoxication.

When the boy finished his shower and the food arrived, they started to eat in silence. Alexander knew the boy was thinking in his family and getting depressed. He knew he should say something, start a conversation and distract him, but he didn't know what to say. When they finished, Alexander took the remainders to the kitchen and they went to the living room.

“Do you want to go to bed now?” He asked.

Sean shook his head. “No. Tomorrow I don't have classes and I'm not sleepy.”

They sat on the sofa.

“Do you want to watch TV?”

“No. I'd just want to talk.”

Alexander tried to thing of something to talk about and then an idea came to him.

“So, tell me, how's your book going?”

Sean cheered up instantly. “Oh, It's going quite well. Since the first time we talked about it inspiration's been with me. The only bad thing is that I've had to give up on my favourite character.”

“And why's that?”

Sean shrugged. “He was too much like someone that already exists. But I love the other characters too, so it isn't that much of a problem. Maybe I'll use him for a smaller role later.”

From there, he continued with the characters, and then to the plot, all the time telling him about possible or rejected ideas. Alexander listened to him, sure that if Sean ever published the book, he'd be the first one to buy it. It sounded fucking wonderful (and somehow, some of it was familiar too). Sean truly was a really special person. He was creative, smart and a good person.

Sean finished speaking and they fell into a comfortable silence. But Alexander was tense, even if his companion didn't notice it. He was thinking in asking something to Sean. He had been curious about it, but decided to get closer to the boy before, as he was shy and would probably be uncomfortable if a new acquittance asked. But then the motive to avoid the question had become far different.

He swallowed, took air and spoke.

“Well, Sean, I think you've never told me about your love life. Tell me, I'm sure you've got a lovely lady somewhere, eh?”

Sean blushed and looked at him. “And what about you? You're the definition of masculinity. You must have hundreds of women after you.”

Alexander laughed. “I have some, but none of them has caught my interest for some time. But you haven't answered me. Do you have a girlfriend, lad?”

Sean blushed a little more and looked away. “No, I have not.”

Alexander's heart accelerated. There was a possibility.

“A boyfriend, then? No problem with me if you have.” he asked, trying to make his voice sound teasing and not as if all his senses were on the answer.

Sean looked like if he was to deny the possibility, but then he looked thought about it and said: “Actually,” he began, tentatively, “I think I might be bisexual.”

That filled Alexander with both hope and confusion.

“You think you might? How's that?”

Sean blushed even harder, refusing to look at Alexander in the eye. “Well... I like women and I've had a girlfriend, but... I think that I've fallen in love with a friend of mine.” Every word he said made him get redder, and he still wasn't looking at the man besides him, which made very clear who this friend was. Alexander grinned madly, leaned towards Sean and whispered.

“How strange. The same's happened to me. Straight until I met a friend. And tell me... who is that friend of yours? Someone I know?”

Sean looked then at Alexander, still blushing, and swallowed. He looked incredibly nervous, but hope was in his eyes too. “Yes, I think you know him, very well in fact... Almost as if you were constantly inside his head.”

He didn't waste a second more. He leaned more and pressed his lips desperately against Sean's, who was as enthusiastic about it as the older man. Alexander put his hand in the back of Sean's head to deepen the kiss. He wondered if he was doing it right. At least this part had to be like with a woman. The difference came... later.

They broke the kiss to take air and Alexander proceeded to kiss his friend's (Lover? Lover sounded good) neck. But when he was just starting, Sean's lips demanded his and he was happy to please.

When both of them had lost the upper parts of their clothes, they decided to go to Alexander's bedroom.

“A- Alexander.” San managed to say between kisses.

“What?” Alexander answered between a kiss in the chest and other in the shoulder.

“I don't know what to do. I have to idea how to do this with a man.”

Alexander stopped and raised his head until it was in front of the boy's. He kissed him again, but this time it was slowly and gently.

“Me neither.” He whispered and kissed him again. “We'll figure it out later. Now let's just enjoy.”

And they returned to kissing, and it felt damn right.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sean woke up in Alexander's (now their) bed for the fifth time and smiled. Theirs. It sounded good and it still made him feel like giggling. He turned to face his lover and Alexander, who was half-awake, wrapped him with his bare arms. Sean accommodated against his chest and enjoyed the warmth as a kiss was pressed against his head.

“Good morning.” He muttered sleepily.

“Good morning.”

They stayed in silence for about ten minutes, enjoying the other's presence, until Sean spoke again.

“I still can't believe that you want to be with me. It's too good.”

He was pressed against Alexander's chest tighter.

“Well, believe it, because it's true. In fact, enjoy it while you still want me, because when you get tired of me I'm not gonna let you go. You're all mine.”

Sean smiled. “I think you'll get tired of me before I get tired of you.”

“Perfect, because that means we're going to be together for the rest of our lives.”

There was another silence until it was destroyed again by Sean.

“I mean what I said. I'm never going to willingly leave your side. When I'm with you I feel at home. No one else has ever made me feel like that.”

Alexander separated sightly from him, just enough for them to be able to see each other's faces. He was smiling and it was the most beautiful thing Sean had ever seen.

“You really mean that?” He asked, his voice full of happiness. Sean felt immensely happy at knowing that he was the reason of that happiness.

“I mean it. To me, you are home.”

Alexander's smile got even wider and he took Sean's hand to kiss it.

“That makes me happy. Because you're home to me too.” he leaned to kiss him before continuing. “I've been with many people, but I always knew it wouldn't last. It just didn't feel right, it never did. But now it finally does. It's right for me to be with you. I feel like I've been born to be with you, like-”

“-like if you were looking for me but didn't know?” Finished Sean for him, with a big smile on his lips. Alexander nodded pleased.

“Exactly like that. And since you've said it for me, I'll guess you feel like that too?”

Sean nodded affirmatively and they kissed again.

“It's like we had met in another life.” Sean commented when the kiss finished.

“I hope that's it, because that means that not even death could take me away from you.”

“Not death, not anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter! Thank you to the readers that have readed this, left kudos and commented! Everything means a lot to me! Thank you!
> 
> (By the way, if you were wondering, I think that Dwalin and Ori's relationship in the past life PROBABLY was like the relationship of Ragnar and Athelstan from Vikings. Which means that Dwalin kidnapped him, Ori was his slave, there was power imbalance and Stockholm Syndrome. Mmm... You know what? In the fics it doesn't sound that bad. Forget I ever said it. Unless you like dark fics. Then you can remember.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how long it will take me, but be sure that I will write the seven chapters!


End file.
